


Would You Go With Me

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks about his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Go With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin
> 
> For my Saving A Life square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card  
> Title is from the song by Josh Turner

  
The soft moonlight trickled through the bedroom window illuminating El’s bare shoulders. Her dark hair glistening as it fell across his chest. Peter smiled as he watched the rhythmic breathing of his wife. She was peacefully sleeping and he did not want to wake her.

It was 3:00am and he was wide awake, his brain refusing to shut down. Their anniversary was only a couple of days away and he was struggling for the perfect gift for his beautiful wife. He wanted to get her something exceptional because she meant so much to him. During the past week he made a list of possibilities: jewelry, fine dining, the theater, art, or a trip somewhere exotic but nothing seemed quite right.

He sighed and El turned giving him a sleepy yawn, “Hon, is something wrong?”

“No, just can’t sleep tonight.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

He held her close and kissed her, “Just thinking about a case at work. Go back to sleep.” He smiled knowing she saw right through his lie.

“If you change your mind, let me know.” She curled back against his side, instinctively wrapping around his warm body. She fell back to sleep and he continued to watch over her. He knew how fortunate he was to have met and married this gorgeous woman who he adored.

He lay there and started thinking about his past. He had never imagined he would have this life. His first dream had been playing baseball in the majors. Growing up that’s all he wanted to do. His life was a series of constant practices and an endless commitment to improving his pitching skills. He knew he wanted to share his life with someone but finding that person to make him whole did not come easily.

He had girlfriends in high school and college. But they were more interested in him being the star pitcher of the baseball team then who he was. They didn’t share his other interests - math, science, astronomy, and his penchant for solving puzzles. The girls only wanted him to be the ‘jock’ that they could show off to their family and friends.

He met Kara during his stint in the minor leagues. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. All his dreams were coming true, playing baseball and finding someone to share his life with.

Then the injury to his pitching arm came along. It became their downfall. He had surgery and she encouraged him to go back into baseball. He thought about it, but the doctor’s warning about the consequences of continuing to pitch nagged at him. It scared him what would happen if he continued to pitch. That’s when he made the decision to find another passion. He remembered the FBI recruiting agent he spoke with after graduating college. Since he loved solving puzzles he considered it just might be the perfect career choice.

He remembered telling Kara about his decision and that he would be heading off to Quantico in a few days. She told him she would wait for him. She had waited three weeks before he received the letter telling him goodbye. She had found someone else. That someone else turned out to be another ballplayer. It turned out she had only been interested in him because of the athletics.

That’s when he focused on his work. He still dated but his expectations were low. He had all but given up finding that ‘right’ person in his life.

He threw himself into the job. He strived to become the best FBI agent he could be and it paid off. He had an incredible clearance rate and was given the opportunity to start a White Collar task force in New York. The job was keeping him busy but some nights he was still incredibly lonely.

One case changed his world. He was assigned to check into art fraud at the DeArmitt Gallery. He needed to interview Elizabeth Mitchell, Assistant Manager. She was smart and he always had been attracted to smart leggy brunettes. He did his job and gave her his card in case she remembered anything else but he needed to know more about her.

He had to know if she had a boyfriend so he assigned a surveillance detail to her. He remembers being embarrassed when she discovered what he had done. Another woman would have been angry, but not El. She laughed it off and asked him to dinner.

Elizabeth enjoyed his fondness for solving puzzles and would listen to him talk on end about cases and was not afraid to voice her thoughts. Her ideas and opinions would help lead him in new directions to solve cases.

She was unlike anyone he ever met before. She was the perfect match for him, the yin to his yang. She always kept him grounded and he loved her heart and soul for this. He smiled thinking about their lives together.

El had saved him, she may not know it, but she had. He had given up on sharing his life but now he had a wonderful wife and partner, someone he loved and cared for, someone to share the good and bad times with.

He really did have the best wife ever and tomorrow he vowed to find the perfect way to express his love for her.

 

 

 

 

 

Thank you for reading, all comments and critiques are appreciated.  



End file.
